Marry Me!
by EVOLustory
Summary: Chrome's insomnia was getting worse. Very soon, Hibari and Kyoko will be officially announced husband and wife. If Chrome had any plans at all, she'd better take action soon.


**AN: **Woohoo~ Longest fic yet!! And dear lord. This took FOREVER to finish...!! _Romance Writing Contest, 8th round. 1996. Wedding theme._ Here you have it~~ ENJOY~~ And of course, BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR YOU DIOR!=DD**  
**

**Summary: **Chrome's insomnia was getting worse. Very soon, Hibari and Kyoko will be officially announced husband and wife. If Chrome had any plans at all, she'd better take action soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters.

* * *

Marry Me!

--

"W-What!?" She gasped, shocked from the sudden confession. Slowly, she backed up against the wall. Her wobbly legs no longer able to support her frail body.

"K-Kyoko-Chan likes… Hibari-San?" Chrome gulped. One of her closest friends was in love with her very first crush, Hibari. Meaning from this point onwards, they'll be rivals. Even if Kyoko was one of her only friends Chrome wouldn't just stand by and give Hibari up.

Pardon me, but she _probably_ wouldn't just stand by. Maybe.

"M-Mmm… Well you see we're actually _engaged_. Our grandparents arranged our marriage when we were way younger. Our families have been friends for many generations, I heard." Engaged. They were engaged. Chrome's last hope shriveled before the competition even started.

"Ehh? H-How come nobody knows of this? When Boss hears this he'll be so sad… Like me." She muffled her last few words worriedly.

"Oh, well, that's because we thought it would be best if we kept this a secret. You know how Hibari-San hates crowds and attention, right?"

"Y-Yeah_…" So Hibari-San has already accepted this… So I never had a chance to begin with? I… I don't want this._

"And what were you saying about Tsuna-Kun?"

"N-Nothing! I-If that's all I think I should get going now." Grabbing her bag, she quickly bowed mannerly and headed for the door.

"Mm! Don't forget about tomorrow! Haru-Chan and I will be waiting at my school. And… Will you keep this a secret from everybody else, please?" Kyoko wore a doubtful look on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. I'll see you tomorrow then."

--

"Aah! Chrome-Chan!!" Energetic voices screamed Chrome's name, filling the air with enthusiasm.

"Kyoko-Chan, Haru-Chan. Good morning." Chrome ran to her waving friends standing under the shade of a sakura tree.

"Goood Morning! Hehe, I can't wait to try out the new cakes today! Let's hurry, the cake shop gets very crowded in the afternoon."

"That's right, so let's hurry Chrome-Chan."

Chrome nodded. And together the girls walked off giggling.

--

At the shop there were a variety of cakes and deserts. Cheese cakes, cream puffs, sponge cakes, pudding and many more. They were all very pretty and colorful. Albeit not cheap.

"Hahi, they all look so yummy! I don't know which one to choose…" Haru sighed, wishing she could have one of each.

"Mm… I can't decide either. Maybe I'll go with the layered pudding… How about you, Chrome-Chan?" Kyoko looked away from the display case cramped with sweets.

"Eh. I… Think the Green Tea Mousse Cake?"

"Hahi…! T-Then I think I'll get this strawberry shortcake." Haru pointed at a very prettily decorated cake of strawberries and whipped cream.

They quickly ordered and seated themselves near a window spot. A conversation was quickly created with a few exchanges of giggles. Though the topic was quite unexpected of.

"You know what I told you yesterday, Chrome-Chan? I also told Haru-Chan."

"But I still can't believe that Kyoko-Chan is going to marry that dangerous person… Hahi…!"

Fidgeting with her fork she spoke, "Are you going to tell anyone else…?"

"U-Um… Not yet. But later. Soon." Kyoko flashed her infamous innocent smile. Poking her spoon into her pudding, she dug up a spoonful of orange blob. The quiet Chrome stared at Kyoko in thought before slowly nodding her head.

Affixing her gaze on her cake she wondered. _If Kyoko-Chan marries Hibari-San, what would happen to me? Will I still… Like him? Does Hibari-San truly like Kyoko-Chan? If he does what should I do? If he doesn't what should I do?!_

Out of curiosity Haru asked, "When will the wedding be?! I really can't wait to see you in your wedding dress!"

"Ah… I also want to know." Chrome look p from her cake and wait for Kyoko's reply.

Kyoko looked at the two girls with round eyes and blushed. Quickly she turned away and looked out the window. Her faced looked as if she herself doesn't know either. Almost bashfully she held her cup of pudding up to her face and hid her eyes there. "P-Probably new month… I'm not too sure either…"

--

For the past few weeks Chrome couldn't get much more than Four hours of sleep. Whenever she lied in bed she couldn't help but think about Hibari and Kyoko. She tried to think up possible ways to revive her love life. It was either she ended her unrequited love once and for all, or her friendship with Kyoko, even Haru, maybe. But no mater how much she thought or dreamt, there was no way the timid Chrome could bring herself to confront either of them.

Escaping her nightmares, she brought herself up to visit an all too familiar place. Shuffling her feet along the roadside she pinched her cheeks lightly, now harder. This matter was getting out of hand. She needed to deal with it and clear her head of all the turmoil. She admired the clear blue sky and breathed.

Recognizing her destination from the corner of her eyes, she halted her steps. _Today… Today I'll have every solved. You can do this Chrome! Mukuro-Sama is here with me! There's no need to be scared._

Chrome stood face to face with the school her beloved attends. His precious school. She inhaled, exhaled. She walked, trespassed into a foreign school with confidence. Yes, you just got to believe in yourself and anything can be done.

Alright. Now that she has completed step one, what shall she do now? She paced around the school grounds like a bumble-bee and thus, catching the attention of a certain young man inside the school. Short black hair, narrow grey eyes, lips that don't smile and a complexion too beautiful for a mere boy. And we all know who he is, right? None other than the more feared, loved, head prefect, Hibari Kyoya…

Hibari frowned upon the sight of the sole girl infiltrating his territory. Much to his displeasure, he arose from his comfy sofa and lifted himself out the window. "You. What do you think you're doing here in my school?"

Taken aback from the sudden appearance Chrome stammered, "I-I… U-Umm. Well I just—" Chrome paused. She thought. "—want to confirm something…"

"Hmn? What business do you have with me—Chrome?"

"Err… I heard from Kyoko that you guys were… going to get married soon?" Chrome fought her best to try and look him in the eye. She couldn't. They were too intense. Too watchful.

"Hmm. I didn't hear it would be this early." Hibari hummed in a carefree tone. His eyes thoroughly searched the branches of the cherry blossoms. And his grey orbs soften at the sight of his tiny bird friend. Hibari flicked his finger towards Hibird and at the signal the bird dove down to his owner.

"I-I see…" At the moment Chrome's thoughts were: _It was true? How can that be? Neither of them showed any signs of affection towards each other at all… Compared to Kyoko-Chan, even I have spoke to Hibari-San many times more. D-Do they even look at each other?_

Chrome's brows entwined themselves and her eyes gleamed with discomfort. Hibari could see her uneasy expression. "Why do you ask, herbivore?"

"J-Just wanted to confirm, really! I-I just didn't think the two of you were family friends. That's all."

"At this unreasonably early hour? Do herbivores not sleep these days? And you know this is an arrange marriage right?" Hibari's observant eyes once again watched Chrome in a skeptical manner. His lips pressed into a firm line.

Chrome definitely hadn't realized the time before she left. But it was surprising how she also hadn't notice the sun has yet to rise above the horizon. Without thinking, Chrome blurted out, "O-Oh! Err, umm! I-I couldn't sleep much last night so I just thought I'd drop by…! So, um, yeah… Since I've done that, I think I'll leave. Sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"… Is that so, now? Do be careful on your way back. I don't want to have to drag your unconscious body to a lost and found."

"Y-Yes!" Hibari watched the back of Chrome as she made her way out of the school and back home. When he was certain she had turned around the corner, he returned back into his palace.

--

Weeks have passed since then. Wedding invitations have already been sent to family and friends/prefects.

Chrome's insomnia was getting worse. Very soon, Hibari and Kyoko will be officially announced husband and wife. If Chrome had any plans at all, she'd better take action soon. She was deserting herself at home while the regular bunch was celebrating at the Sasagawa home.

"K-Kyoko-Chan! Are you really going to marry Hibari-San…? I-Isn't he a little… Dangerous to be with?" Tsuna hid his jealousy with his concern. Let's not forget Tsuna here also has a huge crush on Kyoko.

"It's okay, Tsuna-Kun. We're family friends. The most he can do is call me one of those herbivores. Hehe."

"B-But… Never mind." Tsuna sighed. No matter how useless he was, he thought he had at least a small chance with Kyoko. Who would have thought he'd lose to Hibari, hm?

"Don't worry, Sawada!! If Hibari were to ever hurt Kyoko, I'll beat him to the EXTREEEEME!!"

"O-Onii-Chan…! You shouldn't beat anybody!"

--

As the noise grew louder at Sasagawa's, Chrome has finally come to a conclusion.

"No. I should at least confess my feelings to Hibari-San. I don't want to live on with the memory of never having even tried. Mm! So it's decided. Chrome, you need to gather your courage once again!" Her decision was admirable. It takes one a lot of courage to confess their love to another. Even more so when the one will be getting married in a few days.

So yet again, Chrome made her way to Namimori school. This time making sure the timing was appropriate.

Feeling as if the courage will drain, she hurriedly ran to the school. She still had doubts about this, but she vowed she will confess. So confess she will.

When she arrived, she peered through the entrance. Slowly, she climbed over the gate. She hesitated at the front door. She had no idea where to find Hibari and if she were to search, she'd surely get lost.

So she tried her luck and wandered the around the school courtyard. Fragrant cherry blossoms decorated the air and their scent wafted through Chrome's nose. Lovely.

Distracted by the flowers, Chrome put off her mission for later and strolled around the place. She felt the flowers and breathed they're fragrance in. _I wish I had a camera… Wouldn't it be nice to take a nap here? _She questioned herself. Chrome sat beneath a tree and rested for a minute. _It's so calming and peaceful here… Perfect for a nap, yes. _

"You're here again, herbivore?" Hnn. How does Hibari just appear from about anywhere within his school? If there were a fight between students he'll somehow appear. If anybody was vandalizing the school, he'll also somehow appear. And in this case, there was a trespasser. Even if she was just admiring the sakura and relaxing a bit.

But this saves Chrome the searching, yeah? "H-Hibari-San! Err, yes, I was looking for you…"

"And? What do you have to say this time?" His intense gaze focused on Chrome, expectant.

"…U-Uh… Well you see—" Chrome's eyes drifted away from Hibari's expecting pair. She gripped the end of her skirt. "—I…" _Say it. Hurry and say it! _"I just wanted to tell you that… I like you!" _There. Done. See, how easy that was? You see…? I said everything so smoothly. Now he just has to reject me…_

"Like? What do you mean by like?" Hibari's head tilted to a side, just slightly.

"Like… Like like, like? Um… That doesn't make sense…" Chrome flustered.

"No, that doesn't. How am I supposed to understand your herbivore language? You have to tell me nice and clear." He crossed his arms, sighed.

"That… Um… Like as in affectionately?" Chrome's cheeks gradually grew hot.

"Hmn. In other words?"

"I-In other words, I… I love you…!" No longer able to take anymore of this embarrassment, Chrome squeezed her eyes shut. Cheeks still burning.

But Hibari doesn't seem too much bothered. His eyes glint with amusement, "yeah. I get it now. Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?"

"Ah. But… It—It doesn't matter…"

"Hmnn. Alright then. If you like me then give me your hand." He expanded his arm for Chrome.

"E-Eh?! B-But, um… Huh?" Chrome was confused. For some reason her rejection isn't coming, yet?

"I'm sorry, but I can't speak herbivore language. Try to understand, please?" Hibari's lips curved into a small pout.

"I-I understand, but why? D-Did I miss you answer?"

"Tsk. My answer? Do you still need to ask?" Impatient. He was growing impatient.

"H-Huh? But Kyoko-Chan… And you're getting married… And the invitations…" This was wrong. She knew it. She couldn't possibly take away her best friend's fiancé. She'd be like one of those horrible women from a drama show.

"It doesn't matter. I don't like her anyways. We can just ignore the wedding invitations. I don't care." He grabbed Chrome's hand and tagged her along with him.

"Then… Then let's get married instead!" This was Chrome's plan to use the invitations and all the reservations made. Great way of recycling, but… Isn't this a little too fast?

"What!? Do you know what're you're saying, herbivore?!" Hibari eyed Chrome weirdly. But Chrome was dead serious. Mm. How will you handle this now, Hibari Kyoya?

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! ^^ Please pardon any of my grammatical/spelling mistakes. xC And I don't really know hwo to write Chrome... So she might be OOC... Kekeke.

If you liked it, _review_~

I'll love you more, more~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIOR!!! I LOVE YOU~~ CC:


End file.
